


Pink

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb wears some interesting underpants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> The underpants in question: http://instagram.com/p/cwD4AiH1nl/  
> This work also has art by rt-c on tumblr: http://rt-c.tumblr.com/post/57736973166

Neither of them were sure what had happened, but here they were, making out furiously on the Achievement Hunter couch just the same. Michael was straddling Caleb and cradling his face, while Caleb’s hands were in his back pockets.

Michael moaned when Caleb bit his bottom lip, and he pulled back, panting. Caleb’s eyes were wide and manic, and he chuckled. “You alright?”

The brunet nodded curtly and tugged roughly at the hem of Michael’s shirt. “Take it off,” he whispered.

Michael sat back and pulled his shirt off, then helped Caleb with his. “Fuck me,” Michael mumbled, trailing his fingers over Caleb’s chest and abs. “You know how to make a guy feel self-conscious.”

Caleb reached for Michael’s fly and fumbled with it for a moment, before Michael grabbed his wrists. “Don’t be nervous,” he cooed at him, helping with the button and the zipper, but leaving them on.

He leaned forward and kissed his collarbone, reaching between them and brushing his fingers over Caleb’s erection before unbuttoning his pants. He glanced down and his eyebrows shot up. “I can’t believe you actually wear these.”

Caleb shrugged. “They’re comfortable.”

Michael climbed off Caleb’s lap, and the younger man lifted his hips to slide his jeans off, revealing the bright pink Hollister boxers with the pineapples and green waistband.

The redhead shook his head and smirked. “Goddammit, Caleb.”

Caleb opened his mouth to respond but gasped instead - Michael had quickly kneeled between his legs and was kissing around his belly button. “M-M-Michael…” he stammered, and the older man hummed.

"I think… We need… To get you… Out of these boxers," he said, punctuating his words with kisses, before carefully grasping the waistband between his teeth and lifting it away from his skin.

His brown eyes locked with Caleb’s blue ones, and he wrinkled his nose, reaching behind him and pushing his fingers under the elastic to help him slide the underwear down his thighs. “There,” he said to himself, standing and quickly ridding himself of his pants and boxers before climbing back onto Caleb’s lap.

He brushed Caleb’s awkward bangs out of his eyes, then grabbed his hand and guided it between them, sighing loudly when his long fingers wrapped around his length.

Caleb cupped Michael’s face with his free hand and pulled him down for a kiss, moaning freely into his mouth when he changed his grip to include both of them.

Michael held onto Caleb’s shoulder with one hand and wrapped the other around Caleb’s fist where his fingers didn’t quite meet. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Caleb’s, keeping his eyes closed as his mouth dropped open. “Goddamn,” he muttered, giving an experimental little thrust and getting one from Caleb in return.

Both men fell quiet as they focused on each other, little gasps and pants filling the space between them. The pace they set wasn’t particularly fast, but it wasn’t long before Caleb’s breath was hitching in his throat and his motions became erratic.

"You close?" Michael whispered to him.

Caleb nodded and whined a little. “You?”

"Yeah," Michael breathed, leaning forward and capturing Caleb’s mouth in a deep kiss as he stroked faster. They moaned loudly as they both went over the edge, fluid running across both sets of knuckles.

They sat together for a moment, willing their breaths to slow down, before Michael finally leaned back and heaved a sigh. “Don’t suppose you have any Kleenex on you…”

"Geoff keeps a pack of baby wipes in his top left drawer." Caleb nodded towards the desk.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “I’m not even gonna ask how you know that.”


End file.
